staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 marca 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 V.I.P - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (79) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny dla dzieci 8.45 Gimnastyka: Nauka kung-fu (4) 8.50 "Przygody kota Filemona" - "Wilczy apetyt" - film anim prod. pol. 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Język angielski dla dzieci (1) 10.05 "Dr Quinn" (13) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Programik dla zwierząt (3) 11.20 Co mnie gryzie? - program publ. 11.30 Młyńskie koło, whisky, asfalt -reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn notowań: "Samo zdrowie" 12.40 Szkoły w Europie: Studiowanie w Hagen - stracić albo zyskać 13.05 Zielonym do góry 13.35 "Arystokrata kwiatów" - film dok. Franciszka Trzeciaka 14.00 Krajobraz z cisem: Requiem dla jodły? 14.10 I ciało i duch: "Amerykanie starzeją się... później 14.30 Nisza - program ekologiczny 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Potop popu - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Alternativi 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka: Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (79) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Superuczenie (2): Koncentracja 16.35 Baw się z nami - turniej sportowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.10 "Murphy Brown" (8) - serial prod. USA 18.35 Studio Sport: MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Kanada '95 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Antoni Czechow "Wujaszek Wania" 22.05 Puls dnia 22.20 Tydzień prezydenta 22.30 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Mistrzowie kina: Erich von Stroheim "Szalone żony" - film fab. prod. USA (1922) 1.05 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Podróż na Sycylię (3) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego (55) - kurs BBC 7.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Ferajna z baru "Oficina" (11) - serial komediowy prod. hiszp. 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Widziane z bliska" (11): "Rekiny" - serial dok. prod. ang. 10.00 "Akademia policyjna" (4): "Policjanci i roboty" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 Wspólnota w kulturze: Stanisława Skolimowska - rzeźba w tkaninie 11.20 Twarze teatru po 20 latach: Jerzy Trela 11.50 Krakowskie legendy: Kareta-widmo 12.00 "Bezkresna podróż" (5): "Każdy może być mistrzem" - serial dok. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Czarodziej z ulicy Wiązów" (16) "Aztecki sztylet" - serial prod USA 14.10 Clipol 14.50 "Pan Magoo" - serial anim. prod. USA 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Akademia policyjna" (4) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Multihobby 16.00 Apetyt na zdrowie - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 16.30 Magazyn piłkarski 17.00 "Kobiety na froncie" - film dok. prod. kanad. (o dziennikarkach) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Bajki nie tylko dla dzieci głuchych: "Słowik" 20.00 XVI Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław '95: Koncert "Gala" poświęcony twórczości Andrzeja Waligórskiego p.t. "Saga rodu Dreptaków" (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.35 "Przystanek Alaska" (86) - serial prod. USA 22.20 XVI Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław '95: Koncert "Gala" poświęcony twórczości Andrzeja Waligórskiego p.t. "Saga rodu Dreptaków" (2) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Koncert symfoniczny Filharmonii Krakowskiej pod dyrekcją Wojciecha Czepiela 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 15.00 – Powitanie 15.02 – Życzenia i teledysk dla solenizantów 15.05 – Program dnia i zwiastun programów 15.10 – Chocky – odc. 9 – serial animowany 15.34 – Miód i pszczoły – odc. 8 – serial dla młodzieży 16.02 – Życie zwierząt – odc. 15 16.30 – Dwa kwadranse sportu – magazyn sportowy 17.00 – Teleexpress 17.15 – Program dnia 17.20 – Crystal – odc. 136 17.58 – Język angielski 18.05 – Minikoncert 18.10 – Aktualności, publicystyka 19.00 – Parlamentarzyści 19.20 – Flip i Flap – odc. 1 – serial animowany 19.30 – Granice sportu – odc. 9 20.00 – Dar miłości – dramat obyczajowy prod. USA 21.46 – Aktualności – skrót serwisu 22.00 – Wygnańcy – cz. I – film dok. 23.00 – Program na jutro Polsat Informacje: 16.30, 18.30, 22.00 8.00 – ,,He man" – serial 8.30 – Program rozrywkowy 9.00 – Egzamin dojrzałości – pr. rozrywkowy 10.00 – ,,Szpital miejski" – serial 10.50 – ,,Słodki rewanż" – film USA 12.30 – ,,Oblicza wojny" – serial ang. 13.30 – Czas na naturę – magazyn medyczny 14.00 – Oskar – magazyn medyczny 14.30 – Talia gwiazd 15.00 – ,,Robocop" – serial 16.00 – Twój lekarz – mag. medyczny 16.40 – Gramy! oraz Pepsi Riff 16.55 – ,,Banda Pan" – serial 17.25 – Program rozrywkowy 17.55 – ,,Sąsiedzi" – serial 19.00 – ,,Adam–12" – serial 20.00 – Film na telefon: ,,RAJD BŁYSKAWICY" – film USA i ,,GORĄCA CZEKOLADA" – film USA 22.20 – 4X4 – magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.50 – The Chippendales i kobiety 23.55–0.25 – Jesteśmy – program katolicki TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Jest jak jest - serial TVP (napisy w języku angielskim) 10.30 Tele Rinn, czyli muzyka środka - Maryla Rodowicz (powt.) 11.00 7 dni świat 11.30 Racja stanu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Zazdrość i medycyna - film pol. 13.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna (powt.) 14.15 Maciej Niesiołowski - Z batutą i z humorem (powt.) 14.35 Spotkanie z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem (powt.) 14.50 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 15.30 Historia: Straż graniczna 16.05 Sportowy tydzień 16.35 Raj - mag. dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Filmy animowane 18.00 W labiryncie - serial TVP 19.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę 19.20 Dobranocka - Opowiadania Muminków 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Gala piosenki aktorskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę - film pol. 22.15 Program na wtorek 22.20 Gala piosenki aktorskiej cz. 2 23.35 Bieszczady - Bieszczadzka opowieść 0.10 Wokół muzyki: Camerata 0.35 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 0.50 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 5.30 Dziś rano w Niemczech 7.30 Magazyn przedpołudniowy 9.30 Magazyn zdrowia i urody 10.00 Dla kobiet 10.45 Piłka nożna 11.00 Do kasy kochanie - serial 12.00 Sąsiedzi 12.30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 13.30 Sokole gniazdo - serial 14.25 Wszystko tylko nie miłość 14.55 Młody Indiana Jones 15.55 MacGyver - serial akcji USA 17.00 Zaryzykuj! 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Na całość! - telequiz 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Sport 19.30 Koło fortuny - telegra 20.15 Bawarczyk na Rugii - niem. serial famil. - Statki toną 21.15 Co się naprawdę zdarzyło? 22.10 Picket Frences - serial kryminalny USA 23.10 News & Stories 23.55 Kanał 4 - magazyn kulturalny RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 6.05 Dla dzieci 9.05 Kojak 10.00 Moda na sukces - serial 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial 11.00 Gorąca cena 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - quiz 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby 15.00 I. Christen 16.00 H. Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy! 17.30 Między nami - niem. serial 18.00 Moda na sukces - serial 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Otto - seryjny program rozrywkowy 20.45 Ottifanten - niem. serial familijny 21.15 Firma "Sonntag" - niem. serial obyczajowy - Plajta albo kariera 22.15 Extra 23.00 10 przed 11 23.30 Gottschalk 24.00 Wiadomości 0.25 Liga Mistrzów 0.30 Nocne show - program rozrywkowy Pro 7 6.10 Filmy rysunkowe 7.35 Waltonowie - serial fam. USA 8.35 Petrocelli - serial kryminalny USA 9.35 Roseanne - serial familijny USA 10.05 Najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film s-f, USA 12.00 Hartowie w akcji - serial 13.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Dynastia Colbych - serial 15.55 Prawo Los Angeles - serial kryminalny USA 17.00 Filmy rysunkowe 18.25 Rock'n'RolI Daddy - serial 18.55 Rosaanne - serial familijny USA 19.25 Alf - serial 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Tylko dla miłości - dramat USA z 1994 roku 22.15 Z bliska - magazyn 23.25 B.O.R.N. - film krym., USA RTL 2 5.50 Benson 6.15 Nie bez mojej matki - serial 6.40 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 9.45 Ruck-Zuck 10.15 California High-school - serial 10.45 Benson 11.15 Nie bez mojej matki - serial 11.40 Dr Quinn 12.40 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 17.00 Mężczyzna za 6 milionów dolarów 17.55 Ruck-Zuck 18.25 Uśmiech! 19.00 Kobieta za 7 milionów dolarów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kiedy budzi się miasto - francuski film fab. z 1975 roku 22.00 Wrestling 23.00 Wampir - film fab. USA 0.40 Potwory 1.05 Reklama 1.25 Cudowna kobieta - serial USA Cartoon Network/TNT 8.00 Seriale animowane dla dzieci. m.in. Miś Vogi. Dolina Dinozaurów, Jonny Quest 20.00 Wieczór filmowy TNT: Poniedziałkowy musical - Glenn Ford 20.00 Dwie siostry z Bostonu - film z 1946 22.00 Proces - film z 1995 roku 24.00 On the Run - film z 1983 roku 1.50 The Man from Down Under - film z 1943 roku 3.45 On the Run - powt. z godz. 24.00 MTV 6.00 Poranek 7.30 The Grind 8.00 Poranek 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Śnieżna kula 16.30 Raport 16.45 Filmowe MTV 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Trzy przeboje... 17.30 Zadzwoń! 18.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 20.00 Największe przeboje 20.30 Aerosmith 21.30 Pearl Jam 22.00 Prawdziwy świat - serial MTV 22.30 Beavis i Butthead - serial animowany 23.00 Raport 23.15 Filmowe MTV 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 Trzy przeboje... 24.00 Koniec? 2.00 Soul 3.00 The Grind 3.30 Teledyski DSF 6.00 Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6.30 Tańce 8.30 Powerplay 9.00 Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 9.30 Gimnastyka - Puchar Miast Targowych 11.00 Hattrick Bundesliga 12.00 Akcja 5 13.00 Sporty magiczne - magazyn 15.00 Koszykówka 16.00 Hattrick Bundesliga - powt. 17.00 Akcja 5 18.00 Sporty magiczne - magazyn 19.55 Raport 20.00 Klasycy sportu 20.15 Gimnastyka 21.10 Halowe, MŚ w lekkoatletyce 22.10 Hattrick Espanol - liga hiszpańska 22.55 Raport 23.00 Klasycy boksu 24.00 Motosporty 1.00 Reklama 1.15 Panorama sportu - magazyn Eurosport 8.30 Golf - Turniej Maroccan Open w Agadirze - powt. 9.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - MS w Birmingham - powt. 11.30 Narciarstwo - MS w Thunder Bay 13.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ 14.30 Piłka nożna - liga brazylijska 15.30 Lekkoatletyka - MŚ w Barcelonie 17.30 Narciarstwo - MŚ w Thunder Bay 19.00 Narciarstwo - MŚ w Thunder Bay - skrót 19.30 Euronews 20.00 Świat szybkości - magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogole 23.30 Boks 0.30 Eurogolf 1.30 Euronews BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 The Morning on BBC1 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Knots Landing 15.00 Today's Gourmet 15.30 Droopy Double Bill 15.45 Bodger and Badger 16.00 Jackanory 16.10 The Legend of Prince Valiant 16.35 Tomorrow's End 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 That's Showbusiness! 19.30 Watchdog 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 Goodnight Sweetheart 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Sportsnight Special 23.00 Film 95 with Barry Norman 23.30 Creatures the World Forgot 0.55 Weather BBC2 6.20 Open University 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster On-Line 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays 10.25 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Children's BBC: Tales of Aesop 14.05 Children's BBC: Rupert 14.15 Rising Son 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 Catchword 18.00 We Dive at Dawn 19.30 Crufts95 20.00 Horizon 20.50 Lucinda Lambton's Alphabet of Britain 21.00 Bottom 21.30 Game On 22.00 Ruling Passions: Sex, Race and Empire 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Face to Face: Ken Dodd 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 1.25 The Record 2.00 Nightschool TV 4.45 BBC Select Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Rzeszów z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TNT z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1995 roku